


Holidaze

by SixxWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, but whats new, holiday fluff, inspired by the new comic, not sure what to call the au though, slight AU, so thats how this was born, starts out with some self hatred, the panel of reaper standing in the rain looking at a happy family got me fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixxWrites/pseuds/SixxWrites
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has recently come to terms with things that have happened in his past, and blames himself. With Christmas here, one of his favorite holidays, he finds himself lonelier than ever until he stumbles upon an old friend at the grocery store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed because it's late, I'm sick, and tired. This was heavily inspired by the latest Overwatch comic Reflections.

The holidays just weren’t the same anymore. Christmas was always a time Gabriel looked forward to for one reason or another. In his youth, Christmas meant food, family, and good times. He would help his grandmother prepare food in the morning and by the time everyone had arrived, the party would be in full swing. He even learned a few songs on the piano to pump up the Christmas spirit. So when he left for SEP and was told he couldn’t return home for the holidays, he was crushed. But it didn’t stop him from having a good time. He would help out in the kitchen to make sure the meal was better than the standard issued meals they were use to. He’d pull Ana into a full on swing dance if it meant getting everyone to laugh and smile. He made paper decorations and stuck them around the base with duct tape. It wasn’t perfect, but it was something. It was hard to put Jack of all people in a good mood around the holidays. He just missed his family far too much. Gabe could understand because he felt the same, but everyone here was his new family. That was something he had told Jack a million times and that stubborn farm boy never listened. 

All that was in the past though, and Gabriel missed it. He missed their makeshift holidays and how each year Jack would get happier and happier at them. He missed the way Ana would always tease him about his paper crafts and how Reinhardt would beg him to make desserts. He missed showing Angela and Jesse what Christmas really meant. He was sure their first real Christmas was spent on base. He missed the good times and the smiles. He missed having a family and somewhere to call home. He missed the twinkle in Jack’s bright blue eyes when Gabe would sing songs. He missed laying down with him at night and feeling at peace. He hadn’t known those feelings for years. When was the last time he had a good night’s sleep? It had to have been before the fall.

This Christmas, Gabriel was wondering the streets. There was no one he could show up back home after all these years, especially since he was a monster. He couldn’t spend it at Talon, either. The people there, aside from Sombra and Widowmaker, hardly felt like family. He didn’t dare ask them their plans, either. It didn’t feel right. He wouldn’t dare make contact with anyone in Overwatch, either. He wasn’t sure how they’d all react. They’d probably hate the monster he’d become and who could blame them? He’s killed innocent people and worked for a terrorist group. He’s opposed the new standing Overwatch at every turn and to top it all off, most of them thought he was dead. In fact, he wasn’t sure if anyone had actually made the connection that Reaper is the late Gabriel Reyes, but he couldn’t imagine how someone would feel if they did. Especially Angela. If anyone was going to feel the worst, it would be her.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No use thinking about it now. He wasn’t really sure what he was trying to accomplish by coming out into the streets. It was cold and he was alone. Rain was starting to pour as he watched happy families run around collecting sweets and gifts. The bright lights were beautiful to him and the city was booming with holiday spirit. He thought if he surrounded himself in a happier environment, perhaps he could be a little happier.

But it wasn’t to be. Everything around him reminded him of what he had lost in the fall. The kids laughing and running at each other playing tag reminded him of a certain young cowboy he had taken under his wing. A little girl ooing and awing at the tall Christmas tree in the center square reminded him of a blonde doctor with a heart of gold. An older man telling children stories reminded him of a tall friend with a hearty laugh. A couple leaning up against each other on a bench, huddling together for warmth, but smiling nonetheless reminded him of the love he shared with a certain blonde haired blue eyed farm boy. He grimaced at the sights and turned to walk away. His hood was pulled over his mask for good measure. He didn’t need to be recognized, especially when everything was so cheerful and happy. Who was he to ruin everyone’s night.

Gabriel made his way to the market. He missed some good home cooking, so decided to treat himself. It’s not like he needed to eat, but maybe he could taste all the same. A few pairs of eyes roamed over him. Surely he was something strange to see. A tall man dressed entirely in black, face and mask completely covered by his hood. He just wanted to pick up his items and leave.

His plan was going well until he heard a woman’s voice shriek behind him. He turned to see what the matter was. Perhaps she had recognized him as the mercenary he was. But when he looked over at her, his heart dropped. Before him stood Ana Amari, bundled up to fight the cold. Her snow white hair was braided to the side and she sported an eyepatch. It hurt his heart knowing why she got that fancy little piece of cloth. It hurt more that he was too angry at her to stop it.

“Reaper,” she sighed, voice heavy. “I suppose even mercenaries have the holidays off.”

Gabriel swallowed thickly. Did she not even know who he was besides “Reaper”? “Ana Amari. You’re looking alive.”

She let out a laugh. “I don’t suppose you’ll try to kill me today?”

“Just getting some food. I don’t even have any weapons on me,” he admitted, stupidly. Why would he tell her that? She was the enemy now. 

“Me neither.” She looked down for a moment before her confidence returned and she cleared her throat. “Tell me, Reaper. Do you know who I am?”

“Of course I do. You’re working with the newly reformed Overwatch to bring peace amongst the world.”

“No, I mean personally.” She shook her head as she gripped her shopping cart. “It was a silly theory but maybe you really have forgotten me.”

His eyes widened at that and he took a moment to think about what she had said. “Ana Amari… You have a daughter named Fareeha. You were a Captain. You were my friend.”

“Why haven’t you come home, then, Gabriel? Do you still hate Jack for the fall? Hate me?” There was a long pause between the two of them before she continued. “We don’t care what you’ve become, Gabriel. Why not come spend the holidays with Jack and I?”

“Jack hates me,” he sighed. 

“No he doesn’t. He misses you. We both miss you. Besides, I could use your help in the kitchen. I had to come out here for ingredients because Jack ruined the last batch.” They shared a laugh.

“He wasn’t ever too good with cooking.”

“No he wasn’t.” She smiled. “So what do you say? I think if I brought you home with a bow on top, I would win the gift exchange with Jack.”

“I don’t have gifts to give. And I.. I’m not the same as I use to be.” He touched his mask.

“Who needs gifts when you can see an old friend? And who cares what you are now. Jack’s blind and I’m on my way there,” she said, pointing to her eyepatch.

“Jack’s...blind?” he asked. It was a shock. He hadn’t known.

“Oh yeah. Has been since the fall. He’s pretty adjusted now. Angela gave him a nice visor and he can see out of that, but he hates wearing it. He just wears it for missions now. He’s always complaining about it. It’s too heavy. It gets fogged up. It’s fake. Whatever Jack.” She waved it off. “Come on. You can help me finish my shopping and then we can go home.”

When they entered the small home, everything was so warm. The air smelled of sugar cookies and there was a small Christmas tree in the corner. Ana didn’t really celebrate Christmas herself, but she loved to spend the holidays with Jack. 

Gabriel went to set the groceries on the counter as he looked around at photos. Every photo with Jack had that same forced smile he was so use to. It was fake, meant to look good in an instant, but Gabe saw right through it. His bright blue eyes were duller now, but still beautiful, he noted.

“Jack!” Ana called out. “I have a surprise for you.”

“There’s someone else here,” he called back. 

“Don’t worry. That’s the surprise.” She started putting groceries away.

When Jack stepped out, Gabriel wasn’t sure he could breathe. The man before him was as gorgeous as ever, and looked rather well for his age. A jagged scar slashed down the center of his face and Gabriel wondered if it hurt. He was in a big sweater that was decorated with little snowmen and reindeer. He wondered if Jack even knew those were on the sweater. Probably not.

“Is it Lena?” he asked, taking a step forward.

“Nope. Lena is spending Christmas with Winston and Emily, remember?” she reminded him.

Jack thought for a second. “Angela’s working so it can’t be her. Reinhardt and Torbjorn are spending is with their family.” He took another step forward. “Who is it?”

Ana grabbed his hand and led him inches in front of Gabriel. “Why don’t you find out for yourself.” That sent panic through Gabriel. He took a step back and Ana stopped him. “Let him touch. He’ll know for sure that way.”

“But,” he argued.

That voice was all Jack needed. He backed up until he hit the wall. “What’s he doing here?”

“Calm down, Jack. He remembers. He was alone so I invited him.”

“How do you know this isn’t just an elaborate plan to kill us?” he asked her, voice raising in panic.

“Jack, we talked. We met on complete accident. You told me you missed him. Have you gone back on that?” She shook her head and grabbed his hand. “I promise it’s okay.” She led him towards Gabe.

Gabriel was frozen. He didn’t know what to do or what to think. He didn’t want to cause Jack panic like that, but he also couldn’t blame him. He knew coming here was a bad idea.

Jack reached out and put a hand on Gabe’s chest. He frowned and moved up until his hand rested on the mask. “Cold,” he commented. “Take it off.”

“Excuse me?” Gabriel asked.

“Take off the mask. I want to feel your face.”

The taller man shook his head. “No way. You’re not gonna like what’s underneath.”

“Take off the mask or I don’t believe you’re here with good intentions,” he snapped. His patients were thin and if Talon was just fucking with his feelings, on Christmas of all days, he wouldn’t hesitate to hunt every official down and break their necks.

“Just remember that I warned you.” He undid the screws holding the mask in place and set it down on the counter, looking down so that Ana couldn’t see.

“Ana, could you give us some privacy?” Jack asked and she nodded before going off deeper into the little house. Jack touched once and withdrew his fingers almost immediately. He wasn’t expecting such cold scarred skin. His hand went back and this time it settled there, stroking the flesh gently. “Does it hurt?”

“Physically? No.” He took off his gauntlets before placing a hand over Jack’s. “You don’t have to touch if it scares you.”

“Scares me?” Jack let out a gruff laugh. “It doesn’t scare me. I just wasn’t expecting-”

“A monster?” he asked, cutting him off.

“No. I wasn’t expecting anything physical. Part of me doesn’t even believe that I’m touching you, Gabe.” Tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill over the brim. “That you’re here right now and alive and okay.”

“Ah, mi sol,” he sighed out, both hands cupping Jack’s. “I’m so sorry.”

“I am, too.” His other hand came up to grasp Gabe’s. “I should’ve hunted you down the second I knew you were alive.”

“And when was that?” he asked, genuinely curious.

Jack tensed a bit. “When Angela told me what she did.”

“You knew,” he sighed, dropping his hands. “All this time I didn’t know how to tell you how much I’ve changed. How I’m barely alive. I’m definitely not human.”

“Who cares?” Jack’s hands were back on Gabriel’s face. “All that matters is that for at least today, I have you back. I don’t want to waste our time worrying about the past or the future. Just focus on right here right now.” He brushed a thumb over his lips. “I still love you, Gabe.”

It was Gabriel’s turn for his eyes to fill with tears. He didn’t think he would hear those words from anyone, much less Jack, ever again for as long as he lived. “Jack, I love you, too.” He pulled him in for a gentle kiss. It was quick and light. He didn’t want to startle Jack, after all.

When they parted, Jack smiled. “You always were a romantic.” He pulled Gabriel in for a longer, much deeper kiss. It wasn’t anything rushed or heated. It was slow. They took their time to show each other how much the other was missed and still loved. There was no need to jump anything or make it faster. It was sweet and passionate at the same time. It was a kiss that made Gabriel feel alive and cherished.

Ana interrupted with the clearing of her throat. “I hate to break it up, but you’re standing in my kitchen and if you want to eat on time, you’ll move.”

Jack pulled away first, to Gabe’s dissatisfaction, to get out of Ana’s way. You don’t come between Ana and her kitchen. He felt around to get an idea of where he was before he walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

Gabriel stayed behind to help Ana cook, as he promised. He kept looking over at Jack, though, as he sat in a lounge chair, staring blankly at a wall.

“Do you think I broke him?” Gabe asked Ana.

“Hm?” She looked over to Jack and shook her head. “He’s processing. You can see it on his face. Must have been one hell of a kiss,” she teased.

Gabriel blushed. “Cállate!”

“I knew you’d be a great gift.” Ana opened the oven and stuck the pan in. After cleaning up, the two of them when to join Jack in the living room. Gabriel moved Jack to the couch so they could sit next to each other and Ana took the lounge chair. The three of them shared stories and ate together. By the end of the night, Jack was fast asleep leaning up against Gabriel. The holidays just weren’t the same anymore. But maybe now they were starting to get better.


End file.
